


Holding On & Moving On

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cell Phones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Pearl was moving on from Rose,... or at least trying to... Reluctantly.. Connie gives her a little push in the right direction.





	Holding On & Moving On

Connie gazed out the window, taking in the sights as they drove past Beach City. Pearl had asked her where to get a cellphone and Connie had told her of a mall with a good electronics store up near Empire City. Taking a break from one of their training sessions, they decided to go. Pearl was at the wheel while Connie gave her directions. 

"Stop here Ma'am." Connie stated and turned her attention to Pearl as the neared the parking lot. 

"Here?.. This place looks so-" Pearl squinted and leaned closer, to get a good look of the building. "Massive." 

"That's what malls are like, Ma'am."

They got out of the car and headed inside. "How will we find a cellphone in here?" Pearl asked, who stared at the large windows with headless manikins modelling clothes confused and a little weird-ed out.

"Follow me." Connie took Pearl's hand and lead the way to the electronics department. Pearl watched the crowds of humans, intrigued there was so many around... Her heart sank as she noticed the couples. She felt a pang of ache. 

"Here we are." Connie gave the store a grand gesture and Pearl stepped inside hesitant, then slowly made her way through the isles. She'd pick up display boxes and set them down mumbling to herself. 

Connie sighed and gazed about, knowing it may take a while if Pearl turned out to be picky. An object on display caught her attention in the next store over's window. She looked back at Pearl. "Take your time. I'll be right back." 

"Uh- But Connie! I don't-"

"You'll do fine Ma'am." Connie gave her a reassuring, bright smile. "I'll just be a couple minutes." 

Pearl nodded then added. "Of course I'll be fine." She gave a forced small smile. "I'm a crystal gem after all." She looked away. The nerves she was feeling where just making her on edge. She could tell. She just felt so unsure about all of this silly little thing with a phone and the mystery girl.. A part of her felt like this was her acting like Rose never existed, and she hated it, but at the same time she knew it was over. 

Connie left and Pearl's eyes scanned the room until she found a good looking encased cell phone. She grabbed it curious. She scanned it over and deemed it acceptable, then made her way out of the store. An alarm went off and a man came up from behind her. 

"Hey lady! You're gonna pay for that aren't you?" 

Pearl turned confused. "Pay?" Then Pearl smiled. "Oh I don't have money, but I have saved your planet."

"Yeeeaahhhh, sure you have."

Pearl frowned slightly annoyed. Connie ran back over and reached into her pocket overalls and pulled out her allowance. "Here." 

The guy looked at Connie confused and took the money and cell phone back, scanned it and activated it. He then handed it back to Pearl and Connie lead the way out. 

"Why doesn't anyone ever believe me.." Pearl wondered out loud with a head tilt then gazed at her new phone for a moment. She felt depressed again. Rose would have believed her about anything... 

"Don't worry Ma'am. I'm sure you'll do great."

Pearl picked her head up started. "Wha-?"

Connie smiled. "Amethyst let me know."

Pearl glared to the side. "I'm sure she did."

"It's alright. She liked you enough to give you her number. I'm sure that means something." Connie gave her a reassuring arm pat. 

Pearl sighed. She hated the feeling she had. "Yeah.. Thank you Connie." When she looked up, and realized Connie was holding something out to her. "What is that?" Her hand picked up the object and she jumped startled. She did a double take at what she held. 

"It's a rose hair pin. I saw it and thought you'd like it.. You know. To show she'll always be in your heart even as you move on." Connie replied as Pearl stared down at the sparkling pink rose pendant. 

Connie suddenly felt bad as she saw Pearl tear up. "I'm- I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't mean to-"

"No! No Connie!" Pearl gave a hurt smile. "It's perfect thank you. What do I do with it?"

Connie picked up the hair pendant and gently placed it into Pearl's hair. Her gem hair made the rose sparkle even brighter. 

"Thank you Connie." Pearl took a deep breath as she felt a weight lifted and held Connie's hard. "You don't know how much that meant to me."


End file.
